The Approaching Storm
by C.J Lewis
Summary: Charlotte Sommers, a woman of no importance to the government or S.H.I.E.L.D, has been taken by God of Mischief, Loki. He believes that this girl is the key to his plan to rule over Midgard. What could Charlotte possess that could help Loki achieve his domination and wins his war?
1. Prologue

**Old****, ****Boring ****Life**

_Don't __trust __anyone__._  
_Don't __fall __in __love__._  
_You __are __a __cold-blooded__, __murdering __weapon__._  
_Showing __emotion __is __a __sign __of __weakness__, __and __weakness __is __not __permitted__._

The woman let these words run through her mind as she slit the throat of the man in front of her. His cries replaced with the gurgling of blood in his mouth as he breathed his last breath, life draining out of him.

"Well, that wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it would be," the woman said, twirling her knife in between her fingers. A shot of pain went through her head as she was forced into a flashback.

_The __cage __was __pure __white__. __Sterile__. __The __only __flaw __in __the __pureness __was __the __man __standing __in __it__._  
_A __man __wearing __green __and __black__. __Silver __and __gold__._

The woman growled at the faint image of the man she despised with all her cold, black heart.

The man she had fallen in love with. The man who had ripped her heart to shreds. The **God **of Mischief and Lies.

**Loki****.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before The Rage**

The dark, grey sky was the only thing the woman could see as she lay on the grass in the pouring rain.

_How could something so beautiful, be so dark and dreary?_

These were the questions that this young woman would ask herself. People called her The Ghost, as her mind was always away from where she truly was and she would disappear on occasion, only to return a few weeks later.

Her real name was Charlotte Sommers. A girl with a beautiful, bright past, but a cold, grey future.  
A roar of an engine brought her out of her trance, bright headlights clouded her vision as a black ute stopped in front of her. A man with strangely colored, blue eyes, got out of the driver's seat and approached her. Charlotte pushed herself to move away from the man.

"Can I help you?" She asked him, observing his movements cautiously.

The blue-eyed man smiled without emotion, his eyes staying blank. "Yes, I believe you could," he replied, swiftly grabbing her and covering her mouth to muffle her screams.

Charlotte was thrown into the trunk of the ute and landed on a man. She was instantly pushed off, hitting her head on the metal flooring.

"Ow," she said, rubbing the forming bump on her head. "You know there are better ways to get people off you. For example, asking for your henchmen to put me down lightly and not just tossing me around like a ragdoll."

Charlotte didn't even bother to look up, instead crossing her arms and frowning.

"Mewling quim," the man said, distastefully.

"Excuse me," Charlotte said, looking up at the man. "I don't know what you said or what it means, but I know it was awfully rude."

Her hair was instantly grabbed by the man. "Do not speak back to me, mortal," he hissed. She nodded in response, biting her lip from the pain.

"Ow... Mortal?" Charlotte asked, ignoring the pain and examining the man's face. "Who in God's name, are you?"

"I am Loki," he announced, releasing the woman's hair. "God of Mischief and Lies."

"God?" Charlotte asked incredulously. "You have got to be kidding..."

Loki slammed her against the side of the trunk, making sure she hit her head again, knocking her out.

Loki leaned back and clutched his ribs, grunting in pain.

"Hurry up," he called through to the driver. "We have work to do."

一个个一个个一个个一个个一个个一

Once they arrived, one of Loki's men grabbed the unconscious girl out of the back and carried her inside their secret base.

"Put her down in that corner," Loki instructed, turning and walking off to talk to Agent Barton.

The man placed her down softly in the corner, not waking her up.

Charlotte felt like she was floating in the darkness, her body weightless. She started dreaming of a realm of gold, it was elegant and looked medieval. Yet, she did not remember there ever being a palace of gold on Earth. The image slowly faded and she felt her mind returning to her body.

Pain coursed through her head, throbbing like a thousand knives stabbing her brain.

She opened her eyes to a dim room with men working around a cylinder object, she recognised one of the men as Erik Selvig.

She pushed herself up, using the wall to support herself. "For Gods sake, can someone get me a Panadol, an Advil, or something?!" Charlotte exclaimed, clutching her head. The people working did not notice her and made no movement to assist her.

She waited for a response, until a guard came up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her through the hallways.

Loki had commanded for someone to fetch the girl for him as he thought over his plans. As soon as the door had reopen, he stood up with a wicked smile on his face.

If his plan worked, he would most definitely rule over this pathetic realm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Think Abroad**

Charlotte was pushed into the concrete room with one lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. She stumbled forward, catching herself before she fell. In front of her was Loki.

"What do you want?" Charlotte spat at him fiercely, holding her throbbing head with one hand.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked her, attempting to lace sympathy into his voice. "You seem to have hit your head a couple of times. I would hate for you to have a concussion."

"Two out of three of those times were your fault," She stated, glaring at him. "And why would you care?"

Loki approached her slowly, making himself seem less threatening to her. "I am trying to be sincere and help you."

"Yeah, well," Charlotte replied, sighing. "Abducting people is not helping them."

Loki laughed. "It seems that we have received first impressions on bad terms," he said to her, then bowed. "I am Loki Laufeyson."

Charlotte watched him, cautiously. "Charlotte Sommers."

"It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Lady Sommers," Loki said politely, kissing her knuckles.

Charlotte gave him a weird look. "Uh-Same here, I guess," she replied, pulling her hand away from him.

She felt a searing pain lash at her chest, making her clutch it and bend over slightly.

It felt as if something inside of her was attempting to emerge, although she had no clue as to what it may be.

Loki softly grabbed her arm. "Charlotte, are you alright?" He asked with faux concern. She shook her head in response, as the pain worsened. Loki grabbed her head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly using his magic to take away her pain.

Once the pain was gone, Charlotte looked up at Loki, whose eyes were still shut in concentration. "Uhm-The pain has stopped now," she said, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Loki abruptly pulled away shaking his head with a daze look. "My apologies," he replied, looking away.

"Would you like me to escort you around thing place?" he asked her, keeping his back to her.

"If you mean show me around, then sure," Charlotte replied, crossing her arms and smiling.

Loki turned back to her and walked towards the door, holding out his arm. "Ready to start our adventure, Lady Sommers?"

Charlotte linked her arm with his. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**ππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ**

Loki was caught up in his thoughts, thinking about what he saw in Charlotte's mind. She had never done anything that could be considered evil, instead the complete opposite. It would take more than breaking her heart to complete his plan, but he was not going to give up on it yet.

He had a world to dominate.

"So, what were your scientist's building in there?" Loki heard a voice ask, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A machine to stabilize a powerful object called the Tessaract," he replied, when he realised it was just Charlotte, who tilted her head slightly.

"Tessaract," she repeated, running the word through her mind. "I cannot say, I have heard of it."

"I didn't expect that of you," Loki responed, before lowing his voice. "_You might even be more powerful than it."__  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Let's Play (Part One)**

"Sir, we've lost all tabs on Charlotte Sommers," Phil Coulson reported to the Director that afternoon. "Do you think Loki had something to do with it?"

"Probably," Fury stated, holding his hands behind his back. "He's taken the two most powerful resources we have and we need them back desperately."

"I'll reinstate the Avengers Initiative," Phil replied, walking out of Fury's office.

**ππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ**

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything," Natasha said into the phone.

"I don't... give you everything," the man defended. She raised her brow in response.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this now," she said, continuing her conversation on the phone.

"Natasha," Coulson replied softly. "Barton's been compromised and we've lost the girl."

"Let me put you on hold."

**ππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ**

"Should of got it up front, Banner," Bruce said to himself, sighing.

"You know, for a man whose supposed to be avoiding stress," Natasha started, walking out from the shadows. "You picked a hell of a place to settle."

"Avoiding the stress isn't the secret," he replied, placing his bag on the floor.

"Then, what is it?" She asked sarcastically. "Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart," Bruce complimented, walking towards the window and looking out. "I-uh-assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me," Natasha said, placing her shawl on a chair as she approached him.

"And your actress buddy," he asked, referring to the young girl who had led him there and moving across the room. "Is she a spy, too? They start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because thats not going to work out. For everyone," Bruce told her, frowning slightly.

"No, no," she said, moving closer to him. "I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bruce repeated, quietly. "How'd they find me?"

"We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance. You can help keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you," Natasha stated. "But, now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you," she said, smirking.

"And what if the... Other Guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident, I don't think you wanna break that streak." Natasha started walking away from him to pick up a phone.

"Oh, I don't every time get what I want," the doctor told her, swinging a near-by cot.

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe," Natasha stated, typing on the phone.

Banner laughed slightly. "Oh, those I actively try to avoid."

"This," she said, holding up the phone. "Is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Bruce put on his glasses and picked up the phone to examine the picture. "What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

Natasha leant forward in the chair she was now sitting in. "He wants you to find it," she informed him. "It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature, it's too weak for us to trace. There is no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

"So, Fury isn't after the monster," Bruce stated, taking off his glasses.

Natasha relaxed slightly in her chair. "Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?" Bruce asked.

"No one's gonna put you in a-"

"Stop lying to me!" Bruce yelled, Natasha quickly reach for the gun under the table and pointed it at him. "I'm sorry. That was mean." he smiled innocently.

"I just wanted to see what you'd do," he said, holding up his hands. "Why don't we do this the easy way? Where you don't use that and the Other Guy doesn't make a mess. Okay?"

She kept pointing the gun at him, unwavering. "Natasha?" he asked, trying to look unthreatening.

She lowered her gun, then lifted her hand up to her comm. "Stand down. We're good here."

"Just you and me," Bruce quoted, leaning on a box.

**ππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ**

Steve was in a old WWII style gym, swinging punches at a bag. With every punch, he would experience a flash back.

"_There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!"_

He started punching harder.

_"You won't be alone." Peggy._

The bag began to tear open.

"_Oh my god! This guy's still alive!"_

The bag ripped off the hook and was thrown across the room, along with all his bottle up feelings.

After taking a few breaths, he picks up another bag and begins punching it again.

"Trouble sleeping," Fury asks, walking in.

"I slept for seventy years, sir," Steve replied, not taking his eyes away from the bag. "I think I've had my fill."

"Then you should be out, celebrating," Fury said, stopping a few meters away. "Seeing the world."

Steve stopped punching and walked towards a bench, unraveling the tape from his hands.

"I went under, the world was at war," he said, sitting down. "I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury stated, watching him. "Some very recently."

Steve looked at him, taking a drink of water. "You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asked.

"Trying to save it." Fury handed him a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects.

"Hydra's secret weapon," Steve said, looking over the files.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury continued. "He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve questioned, looking up from the files.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here," Fury explained. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point," Steve said, standing up and walking back towards the row of punching bags. "I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Fury betted, smirking. "There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment."

Steve turned and picked up one of the punching bags, putting it on his shoulder. He started to walk out of the gym.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know, now?" Fury asked, his back turned to the super solider.

"You should have left it in the ocean."


End file.
